The Vengance Game
by Elita
Summary: When given the opportunity to make the life of Jack Sparrow a living hell; who wouldn't jump at the chance; certainly not Kaitlyn especially if the price is high enough and the rewards… JOC


A/N: Oookay so here I am again, second time actually. Just the usual spiel up here I'm afraid so feel free to skip it, I promise not to steal your rum if you do!  
  
Reviews: Constructive criticism is 100% welcomed, hell even flames are welcome at least it means you've read it! So yup that's my policy on reviews - review away!  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own many of these characters, they are copyright to Disney, so please don't sue because frankly it wouldn't be worth it; I'm only a student. However I do own Kaitlyn and various other original characters that have made their way out my warped brain onto your screen!  
  
Thank you!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
THE VENGANCE GAME  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
"Father I am not some object you can use as your bartering chip, you do realise this, do you not?" Kaitlyn said her voice deadly calm, but her smouldering eyes betrayed her true feelings on the matter.  
  
"Kaitlyn dear it is a good match." her mother pleaded with her.  
  
Kaitlyn guffawed, "No, it really isn't."  
  
Unsure whether to rant and rave, laugh or cry Kaitlyn simply stood there gritting her teeth, her fists clenched at her side. The tears eventually won out. A single tear slid down her cheek.  
  
"I can't"  
  
"You can and you will," her father said decisively, he placed one hand on her shoulder which Kaitlyn roughly shrugged off "You'll thank me one day."  
  
Her mother and father left.  
  
"Unlikely" Kaitlyn whispered to the empty room as she strayed over to the window.  
  
Kaitlyn was 18 years old and had lived in Port Royal her entire life; unlike most families who had travelled over from England in recent years her family had long being settled in this region. Now they expected her to marry some captain or commodore from England. . . something along those lines, something Kaitlyn really cared nothing for.  
  
A stone suddenly whizzed passed Kaitlyn's face narrowly missing it, she stared down at the pebble on the floor of her room then stuck her head out of the window with a grin. It was John, her best friend of 12 years now, he was a simple barrel-maker who had lived just down the road as long as she cared to remember. She held up her hand, her five fingers splayed out in a message that she'd be down in 5 minutes and disappeared from the window.  
  
She flew down the steps at high speed calling out to anyone who was listening, "I'm just going for a walk"  
  
Kaitlyn's mother appeared at the foot of the steps. "Kaitlyn dear, don't go off in such a bad temper."  
  
"I'm not" Kaitlyn forced a smile to her lips as she leaned in and pecked her mother on the cheek "I'm just going for a walk" and with that she ran off.  
  
"Be back before sunset" her mother called after her shaking her head as the door swung shut; what would they do with that girl.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Why hello there princess"  
  
Kaitlyn swivelled around and found herself face to face with John; she scowled playfully "I told you not to call me that."  
  
"That you did princess." John grinned, "Is something wrong? You look troubled."  
  
Kaitlyn linked her arm through John's as they walked along the empty streets of Port Royal which was unusual for this time of day. Kaitlyn sighed deeply.  
  
"My parents have found a suitor for me."  
  
John gasped "No." his face a mask of pure dismay which suddenly cracked and he dissolved into fits of laughter "You? A suitor?"  
  
"It's not funny." Kaitlyn explained with a half-smile as she drew away from John "It's awful." she laughed slightly at the absurdity of the situation. He was right; her getting married would merit front row tickets because it would be quite the show. "What am I going to do John?"  
  
"Marry me princess."  
  
Kaitlyn laughed linking her arm with John's again.  
  
"I'm serious." John said.  
  
"No." Kaitlyn paused "No, you're not." she chuckled.  
  
"I am."  
  
Kaitlyn raised one eyebrow sceptically.  
  
"Okay well I'm not saying I'm hopelessly in love with you, because I'm not but we are best friends and if it's the only way you can be happy. . . ?"  
  
"I. . . thank you John but you answered your own question. I can't marry this suitor because I don't love him so as long as we're not 'hopelessly in love' as you put it. I can't marry you either"  
  
"Well it was worth a try; get my hands on some of your family's money!" John teased.  
  
"So transparent" Kaitlyn retorted "You realise your problem Mr Cooper it is that. . ." A loud bang sounded and Kaitlyn looked to her side to address John and found him absent, neither was he on her other side. With a frown she turned around to retrace her steps and let out a cry.  
  
"John" she cried out running towards his still form sprawled out on the cobbled floor. "John" she knelt down beside him took hold of his shoulders to rouse him and was surprised to feel warm dampness on her hands; she held her blood soaked hand in front of her face and felt her stomach heave. Kaitlyn tore at her skirts, with a scrap of the expensive material she placed both hands over the wound in John's chest and exerted as much pressure as she was physically capable of. She laughed as she realised the flow of blood was subsiding. "Thank the Lord. John it's going to be okay, John. . ." she trailed off as she looked down into his unblinking eyes. "John" she whispered again her voice wavering as she realised the battle had been in vain, lost before she'd even begun to fight for him. She placed one hand on his cheek; she recoiled violently as she saw the imprint her blood covered hand had left; yet another cruel mar on his life even when life was gone. Kaitlyn hesitantly inched towards him; her hand shook violently as she closed his eyes and with a heart-wrenching sob drew his lifeless form into her arms she rocked back and forth as if cradling a baby.  
  
"Well look what we have here" a gruff voice said directly behind her.  
  
Kaitlyn froze; she took in shallow shaky breaths. She turned her head a fraction of an inch, enough to catch the silhouette of an unruly man out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"Looks like we got a stray shot up here mate." He called out, presumably to his friends.  
  
Kaitlyn felt herself tremble with fury; it was a mistake, John had died because of a stray shot, a simple mistake had snuffed out his life. She was blinded by rage when she grabbed the dagger from John's belt.  
  
"And some treasure" the man muttered under his breath with a leer as he edged towards Kaitlyn. Just as he was almost upon her Kaitlyn launched herself to her feet and turned to face her assailant; knife brandished as a warning. Kaitlyn would contemplate this moment for the rest of her life, why the knife, why not run, why did he lunge towards her leaving the knife firmly embedded in his chest as Kaitlyn watched his life slip away from him, felt his life force trickle over the hand that held the knife, a life she had taken and that wasn't the scary part, the scary thing was she felt no remorse.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Oh my, Oh my" Kaitlyn's father paced the room while her mother gently wiped the blood from Kaitlyn's hands.  
  
He seemed much more upset than Kaitlyn did even. She hadn't uttered a word since two naval officers had found her and escorted her home nor did she intend to.  
  
"Commodore, what would you advise?" he turned to the Commodore, Kaitlyn's hollow eyes flickered over to him.  
  
"I think it best that we forget the matter, just go on with. . ."  
  
Kaitlyn stood up the blankets that had been draped around her shoulders falling to the floor exposing her blood soaked dress. "You can't forget this, you have to find them, make them pay, have you never heard of retribution?"  
  
"And you Miss Kaitlyn; have you ever heard of revenge because you are at this moment bordering dangerously upon it." The Commodore retorted before making his exit along with Kaitlyn's parents.  
  
"I've heard of it" Kaitlyn scowled at the empty room "and if you won't take it, I will"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
4 YEARS LATER  
  
Luckily turnover in Port Royal was quick, so Kaitlyn was able to return without fear that someone would recognise her. She took a seat at the bar in the familiar pub that was frequented by all manner of people; mostly sailors for its convenience, it was close enough to the docks. The barman scrutinised her, no doubt because she was a woman. Kaitlyn stared back intently, few people could last under her withering stare and he was not the exception. Whatever contest of wills had just happened, she had won, because he slowly approached her.  
  
"Can I help you missy?"  
  
"I'm looking for Ruspidge" Kaitlyn said already bored with the situation as the barman pointed in the corner. Kaitlyn looked over her shoulder; in the corner sure enough was a man in his thirties with a girl of about Kaitlyn's age. She slid off the stool and wandered over at a leisurely pace. The man smiled a toothless smile up at her, while the girl stared down into her hands.  
  
"Kate I presume?"  
  
"Depends, who might be asking?" Kaitlyn remained stood in a stance that enabled her for fight or flight should things take a turn for the worse.  
  
"I'm Ruspidge and this be my lil sister Rose, here, fetch this fine lass a drink!" he shouted over to the barman. Kaitlyn took a seat satisfied that he was genuine. "So how does this work?" he hissed leaning in towards Kaitlyn.  
  
"What do you want?" No way was she going to volunteer her occupation, if he'd asked for her he knew well enough, the only reason he'd ask would be for a confession.  
  
"Well, we heard you offer a service. . ." his voice dropped several decibels "help people looking for revenge"  
  
For the first time since she'd entered the pub a smile graced Kaitlyn's smile although it was anything but attractive.  
  
"For a price."  
  
Ruspidge dropped a small black sachet to the table; it jingled as it hit the table. Kaitlyn reached for it but Ruspidge's hand fell over it before she reached it.  
  
"Do we have an accord?"  
  
"We do, now what's the job?"  
  
"First you tell me something about you."  
  
Kaitlyn laughed "Not a chance mate."  
  
"Why do this?"  
  
"Someone has to, not like the law's going to do the right thing aye, these people deserve what's coming to them as far as I can recon and I'm more than happy to lend a hand." Kaitlyn struggled to keep her voice level and void of emotion. "Satisfied?"  
  
"Yes." His hand moved away and Kaitlyn grabbed at the coins.  
  
"This. . . man he defiled my sister, tell her Rose."  
  
"He did." She said in the slightest of voices her eyes rose from her lap for a fraction of a second. Kaitlyn felt the familiar rage when she learnt of some injustice that the law felt didn't merit any intervention, just because they weren't wealthy.  
  
"He'll pay." Kaitlyn promised the young girl, she reached across and touched her arm reassuringly.  
  
"He'll suffer!" Ruspidge said forcefully.  
  
"Okay, I can do that." Kaitlyn said evenly, "Who is he?"  
  
"Jack Sparrow"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
A/N: So that was the first chapter. I know it isn't very pirate-centric yet and Jack has yet to make his cameo but it will get better and Jack will be featuring. . . a lot! Hope you liked it and please REVIEW. Also for those of you reading my other fic 'In The Darkness' this doesn't mean I've given up on it I'm just a bit stuck on the next chapter and this idea has been rolling around in my head for a while now. Right thanks for reading! 


End file.
